


Need You Now

by SighingWinter



Category: Fever Series - Karen Marie Moning
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fever Series, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingWinter/pseuds/SighingWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerricho dies in front of Mac (again) and when he come back to BBB he's a little shocked at what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither of Karen Marie Moning's character nor to I own Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.

She walked in through the door, the bell tinkling in acknowledgement of her return. The lights were off and out of habit she pulled out a flashlight. The LED light was bright against the stark darkness that filled the store. Her store- a title she had fought for, literally. It had always been home for the young woman. No matter what happened, fights with the Fae, with Rowena or Dani; even after she had stripped away everything to survive- well to kill Darroc- the store had always been a safe harbor. A place to run to in order to feel safe, even if only for a few moments. A part of that safety was him- it was ironic really. At first he had been unbearable, completely insufferable and emotionless. Now she knew better and he was dead, again. Knowing that he'd come back at some point did nothing to help the woman, not this time. The lights flickered on and numbly she moved through the store, making sure to lock the entrance behind her. Past the shelves of magazines, past her chair by the fire, up the stairs until she stopped at a door. It was his office. Silently she pulled it open and stepped into the room. The blonde knew what is was she was looking for and grabbed it before exiting the room that was filled with his scent. On her way back downstairs she grabbed something to drink from the kitchen cabinet. She sat in her chair after starting a roaring flame in the nearby fireplace. MacKayla Lane popped open the bottle of champagne and poured herself a glass, which was quickly disposed of as she began flipping through what she'd taken from Barrons's office.

Picture perfect memories , scattered all around the floor.

Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one 

I'm all alone 

And I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost 

And I need you now.

And I don't know how 

I can do without

I just need you now.

A man, tall and dark walked through the streets of Dublin, noting that few things had changed since his usually short regeneration. A fortnight had barely passed since the uncomfortable moment of his thousandth or so death. After so many times one would think that he would get used to the pain that often accompanied his deaths, but no. It hurt every damn time. The man shook his head irritably and walked down a street that lead him to a shop dubbed, Barrons Books and Baubles. The name both pleased him and shot him with a sense of irritation. He had spent hours painting the sign he'd made for Mac, only for her to take said sign down not even twenty-four hours later. The man readjusted his white business shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons that seemed determined to send him to yet another death.

The familiar surge of his protective wards flowed over the man as he stepped through them and up to the door. A frown puckered between his dark brows, the door was locked even as the lights were on. Making a mental note to grouse at his lover the man murmured a few choice words and the door opened for him. The familiar scent of books and Mac rolled over the man and a small smile of contentment slid over his face. As he turned to lock the door he caught something else, less pleasant to his senses. Another frown slid onto the handsome face of Jerrico Barrons and he moved with his natural speed to where the scent originated from. Abruptly he stopped, shock filtering through his system.

Laying before him was Mac, her eyes closed in sleep. The fire crackled not far away casting a warm glow to her sun kissed skin. She looked fine, beautiful even, except for one thing. On the table beside her was an empty glass and beside said glass was a crystal bottle of his favorite bourbon. Jerricho sighed, having a vague idea of what had driven his woman this far. He intended to step forward to wake her when his shoe slid on something. Dark eyes glanced towards the floor and a brow arched as he moved his foot back to reveal a photo of him. Curious he bent down and picked up one of the many photos on the floor.

He was in a black suit with a crimson shirt and black tie. A smirk flitted across the damned man's face, Mac always loved that suit. The picture had been taken long before the Wall had collapsed, Mac had been wearing a dress that made her look like sex on heels, black four inch Christian Louboutin heels, to be precise. In the photo he was talking to a slightly older woman whose hair was obviously dyed blonde and who was wearing some kind of rare collectors piece on her wrist- something he'd managed to procure not long after that conversation. For a moment he wondered when Mac had taken a picture like this but then shook his head. Quick and efficiently he picked up various other photos that were scattered around the floor, slowly getting closer to his sleeping lover. Finally he was crouching by her head , the photos in an ordered stack on the table once more. Silently he poured himself a quick glass of bourbon and downed it as he watched his woman sleep.

For a moment he debated on whether or not to confirm his suspicions as to what drove Mac to drink herself into a stupor. Gently he tested her mental barriers and found none to stop his approach. Why not, after all it was a chance he couldn't let pass by, a single moment in her mind was worth every moment of her scowling up at him looking like a kitten who thought she was a lion. He slipped into her mind and watched.

Another shot of whiskey , can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in 

The way you did before. 

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time. 

It's a quarter after one

I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call But I've lost all control 

And I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, 

I just need you now.

Jerricho withdrew from her mind for a moment, feeling as though he was the one who had drunk five glasses of high caliber bourbon. Did his dying really cause that much turmoil? The monster part of him was still trying to shake off the drunkenness, stunned by the overwhelming scents that had reach it. Hmm, alcohol might be something to ponder on if any of his men went on a rampage again. Putting it in the back of his mind, he'd talk to Ryodan about it later, he picked up Mac and carried her through the Silver in his office and put her on their bed. Not once during the trek did she stir. It was a good thing that she could only be killed by one of the Seelie Hollows, otherwise he might be a tad worried about her condition. When he'd first met Ms. Lane she never would've done something so stupid, then again she had changed since that first meeting and so had he.

Guess I'd rather feel hurt than feel nothing at all…

It's a quarter after one

I'm all alone

And I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call

But I'm a little drunk

And I need you now

I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

 

Jerricho Barrons slid out of his shirt and pants, leaving them in a pile on the floor, they could always be picked up later that day. Throwing back the sheets he watched as MacKayla Lane unconsciously tried to move away from the sudden cool air. Slipping on the bed he laid beside her, watching as she turned around and curled against the new source of warmth. A smile crossed his face as he gently held Mac in his arms. He would scold her tomorrow for her thoughtless actions, after he thoroughly fucked her. For now he would let her sleep as he thought of ways to make her scream his name.

Oh baby, I need you now


End file.
